


Reverse

by ZabaniChan



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: Naruto is hit by a jutsu that reverses age until zero. And there's only one person he wants to take care of him
Kudos: 2





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2009

Reverse

zabani-chan

Chapter 1 - The Jutsu

"I'm going to get more than you, Sasuke!" Naruto boasted, taking down two more ninjas. Sasuke snorted.

"You wish, moron." he retorted as he, too, took down two more ninja. They had been on their way back from a mission when they were suddenly attacked by Iwa ninjas, whose Kage still had problems with the Hokage.

"I will!" Naruto promised as he took out a sealing scroll, flipping it open and wiping some blood across a few, summoning a couple of giant shuriken and a small sword. He threw both shuriken, taking out several ninja who didn't move in time and finishing the others off with the small sword. Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye, slightly impressed, but he knew that Naruto had grown. Despite his childish attitude, when the situation called for it, he could become as strict as a Hokage. Add that with his passiveness towards killing to protect others and his village along with his hoard of B - S class ninjutsu and him being a Seals Master, it just proved he deserved to be the next Hokage.

He blocked an incoming kunai and charged up his chidori, intent on taking the rest out now. They were in a hurry, they didn't have the time to waste dealing with these nins. He charged forward, chidori chirping at his side, as he quickly dispoved of the rest of the nins on his side. They couldn't compete with his speed.

He breathed a sigh to relax his tense muscles and turned to watch Naruto finish off his last two with a wind sythe.

Naruto looked at him with a large smile, giving him the thumbs up. He merely raised a hand in return. He looked around to make sure they got every single one, turning in a complete circle slowly before he spotted a large build-up of chakra from behind Naruto. His eyes widened, causing Naruto to stop and look at him with confusion and alertness. His blue eyes darted around, trying to see what Sasuke saw. He started as Sasuke ran towards him, seeming intent on reaching him before whatever he saw did.

Too late.

By the time he had started running, the jutsu had been sprung. The mass of chakra hit Naruto, causing his body to jolt as if he'd been eletrocuted. He fell to the ground, his body convulsing. Sasuke stopped and fell to his knees beside, holding him down so he wouldn't injure himself, his eyes scanning his body. The chakra had merged with his body, Naruto's chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra trying to both fight it off.

After a few minutes, during which the Iwa nin had disappeared, Naruto's convulsion had stopped. Sasuke slowly picked him up, and ran as fast he could towards Konoha.

A day later he was running through Konha's gates towards the Hokage Tower, Naruto still unconscious in his arms. He burst through the doors, startling everyone in the room. Tsunade, Sakura and Kakashi stared at him for a second before they spotted Naruto. Tsunade jumped from her seat and ran over.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Saske laid Naruto on the couch in the room before speaking.

"We were attacked by Iwa ninjas on the way. We thought we had defeated all of them, and I was checking for anymore before headed off. I saw a large mass of chakra gathering behind Naruto and before I could do anything, it hit him. I had to hold him down because his body started convulsing. It looked like both his chakra and the fox's were trying to fight off the foreign chakra."

Tsunade nodded, her face grim. Her hands that were glowing green to check Naruto over, stopped and pulled away.

"I recognize this jutsu. It reverses age."

Their eyes widened.

"Can't you do something? You use an age-reserving jutsu to keep young!" Sakura said. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at her hopefully.

Tsunade shook her head.

"The one I use only changes the appearance. The one used on Naruto reserves the age permanently."

Their hope diminished.

"How many years does it reverse?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade looked anguished as she answered.

"Until he dies."

"...what?" Sasuke asked, his voice strained.

"What do you mean, Tsunade?! Until he dies?!" Sakura demanded.

"Exactly what I mean. His age will reverse until he reaches zero, upon which he will die."

**********************8888

Another slgiht preview. The chapter was short, but again, that's because I don't really know where to go with it. I promise, though, that the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
